Gaze
by TotallyYaoi
Summary: One gaze. . . That's all it takes. . .
_**Gaze**_

 _This is based off a meme a saw XD It is also, you may notice, from the part where Eren looks back whilst riding a horse. And Levi is staring dead at him. It will be a two, maybe three part fanfiction I think._

"Oi, Eren."

Eren looked slightly to the left as he realised Oluo leading his horse alongside Eren's own.

"Y-yes?" He stammered as he kept on eye on the reins of his steed. He was a cluts, and didn't doubt that he could easily and suddenly collapse, maybe hurting him and the horse. Which, him loving animals - especially horses - wouldn't make him too fond of the idea.

Oluo leaned in and mumbled quietly into Eren's ear, as to not be heard by the other comrades. "I would be careful around Corporal Levi. . . He has a thing for brunettes. Especially brunette brats such as yourself."

Eren's eyes widened as he took in what the man was saying. He wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure if he was kidding, from the smirk he could tell he was speaking out of. But he _did_ know what Oluo was definitely not one to joke. Despite how much he didn't want to, knowing that the Corporal was right behind him, he felt urged to look back at him. So, hesitantly, he did. And he was confronted with Levi's stare. _Dammit! Why doesn't he look away!_ He thought. Was he trying to warn him of getting any feelings or something? If so, it was a little bit too late. The young boy had been getting feelings for the older man recently. _How could anyone resist those hip?_ Was his excuse. Once he realised Levi wasn't looking away anytime soon, he turned away sharply, and held back a frustrated sexual groan. _Why did he have to be so goddamn hot!_

 ***About 5 hours later***

Eren was sitting on the edge of his bed, writing as he sometimes did. He wasn't exactly the greatest speller in the world, but he at least knew what he was talking about. Recently his writing were fantasies about him and Levi. Though he had never had sex before, never mind gay sex, he had a wide imagination and his kinks varied, so he had enough to write about. He knew he would never publish them - imagine the shame! - But they did prove to be good masturbation material.

"Jaeger!" A deep voice called from outside the door of Eren's room. "Open up, brat!"

The voice sent shivers up Eren's spine, and he shoved his journal underneath his mattress in a flash. "O-of course sir!" He responded as he stood up. He stumbled in anticipation on his way over to the door, making him flush with embarrassment. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he unlocked the door and reached for the handle.

"I haven't got all night." Levi snapped as he opened the door quickly.

Eren looked up and down, taking in Levi's body, especially his hips, his oh-so favourite feature after his face. He was slanted slightly, one leg leaning as his hand was placed on his hip. Despite how it would usually be thought of as a feminine stance, Levi could just pull it off and make it seem the most seductive posture ever.

Levi smirked up at him. "I'm guessing you didn't get my message, hm?" Despite the smirk plastered on his face, he seemed annoyed. Frustrated even.

"Uh. . . - What message?" Eren asked, his eyes still locked on Levi's body, but drifting up and staying for a prolonged period of time on his face. He had never seen the corporal smile before, besides in his thoughts and dreams. Imagine Levi with his face filled with bliss. . . Lips slightly parted. . . Moaning in ecstasy. . .

"Stupid teenagers, you give them the answers easily and then they expect you to do all the work." He snapped before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Eren's chestnut locks. They were soon no longer apart, and were sealed in a sloppy yet beautiful kiss.

Eren hadn't expected it in the slightest, and his lips were parted when the air was closed between them, so Levi had no issue with slipping his tongue inside of Eren's mouth, and the green eyed boy returned the gesture just as harshly. _I want to remember this for the rest of my life! his taste, his lips. . .I must have it all!_ He thought, as he let out a muffled moan and a small amount of spit rolled down from their lips.

Levi, despite being smaller, was obviously dominant here, and he easily showed that by pushing Eren up against a wall, using his hair as leverage to keep Eren in 'place'. He broke from their kiss- well, more like pushed Eren away from it - and pressed one hand up against the wall, keeping him from escaping. Although it was unneeded. Eren was in no way planning to leave. "What I was trying to tell you mentally. . ." He murmured, leaning closer and closer against the boy, and slowly putting his free hand towards the warm spot between the brunettes legs. "Was 'slam me up against every wall and f*ck me till I scream.'" He paused for a chuckle at Eren's shocked and red face. "However." He continued, as he began to fondle the top of Eren's trousers. "It seems to failed to read that. You know what that means? Sh*thead?"

Eren found that all he could do was shake his head frantically. His heart was thumping too hard to handle, and other places were being left ignored, as Levi played with his trousers. Meaning he couldn't get the pleasure he was craving.

He smirked wider than before. "It means I'll have to do it to you, as a punishment of course." And with the last word, he grabbed Eren's bulge cruelly, and partnered with him licking the spit that had dripped down Eren's face, set Eren off, who let out a long whimper as he grinded weakly into Levi's hands.

"Eren? Are you okay?" I heard a noise from down the hall so I just wanted to check-"

Eren froze and pushed Levi away from him, despite how the loss of feeling made him give out a small moan and he blushed in embarrassment. "Mikasa-"

" _Get out_." Mikasa's voice was low, and shaking in anger, as she glared at Levi. "Get out of my brothers room. You- You paedophile!"

"I doubt it is called paedophilia when he has given me his consent." Levi stood in front of him, hoping he was helping Eren get over his embarrassment by shielding him. But one, Levi wasn't much of a shield really. And two, though he didn't realise it, Eren was getting even more turned on by the sight of Levi's strong back. Odd, yes. But as mentioned before, Eren has some really odd kinks.

"He would never give consent to someone like _you!_ " She hissed, teeth bared like a dog before a hunt. "Besides, he isn't gay!"

"If you need proof, it's right here." He suddenly turned to reveal Eren, and grasped his now even harder erection. Even more severe than last time, while also squeezing gently.

Eren yelped and his face turned bright red as he tried to hide in Levi's shirt and muffle his loud moans and pants of bliss. "Ah!~" He gasped as Levi bucked into his leg, showing he was just as turned on, and _Jesus,_ was he big.

Levi turned back to a now shocked and somewhat disgusted Mikasa, a knowing smile on his face. "You're welcome to join us." He said mockingly.

"I'll pass!" She said scornfully. "I'll be leaving, and _so_ will Eren." She grabbed her brother, who was still blushing wildly into Levi, by the shirt, and tugged at him. He let out a groan of protest and mumbled.

"Just let me f*ck him Mikasa."

She gasped, and her eyes widened as she blushed slightly.

Levi laughed and looked down at him for a split second, with loving eyes. Before looking up in anger at Mikasa, his eyes flared with hatred.

". . .Don't you ever go around thinking he belongs to you." She said simply, before charging out of the room, banging the door behind her.

"She is gone." Levi chuckled and detached himself from Eren. "Idiot. You need to learn to control your needs when others are around."

Eren rushed to the door, and locked it before pressing his back against it. "You humped me! How else do I react when I'm as hard as a f*cking rock and you won't do anything else!" He pressed up harder against the wall as Levi strode forward and grabbed under his chin, forcing him to look deep into his eyes. "We will be doing way more than that I'm afraid." He said huskily, his eyes narrowed in the most seductive manner which made Eren's skin crawl.

And I swear, it was as if you saw flattened down kitten ears as he gulped.


End file.
